Matt's Totally Awesome Dream!
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: After getting into a one-sided brawl with Mello, Matt goes to sleep and dreams that he is plopped into an adventure with his beloved Skitty, and with the help of the Pokemon world, must find out who is ruining his fantastic dream. Crossover with Pokemon.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note or Pokemon. I can't remember who does, but I'm glad it's not me. Mello would send Matt over to kill me, seeing as how he failed to do so on my last one-shot.

It had been a long day for Matt, as he sat in his room, on his bed with his DS in hand. Mello had called and told him to come down to his headquarters as soon as possible, but even with Matt's speed, he still came too slowly, and had been yelled at for the ensuing hour for it, too. Then, when he was sent to pick up dinner, he found that the store had closed for the night, and he'd be forced to cook, which in turn, made Mello wait. That made Mello really irritated, and when he found Matt managed to burn dinner, things just went straight to hell from there. He slammed the door of the bathroom and refused to come out, which left Matt to sit in their room, on his bed, trying to drown his problems with his video games. Oh, sure, he tried to smoke it off, but he only had one cigarette, and again, the store he shopped at was closed.

"This day sucks," he said, waiting for his game to load, "I try my best to be there for Mel, but nothing I do is ever enough! I should just cave in and beg Near to let me stay with him for a few days. Then Mello will see I'm the best roommate in the world." He sighed as his game loaded, and glanced at the screen. He smiled. He loved Pokemon, and he loved raising monsters to battle with. But, on that screen was his greatest joy of all: His Skitty. It was his first pokemon, since he hacked his game to make it so, and he had raised it to level 99, never bothering to catch any others because he found it to be just so damn cute.

"Hi, Skitty," he said gently, grinning, "You'll never let me down, will you? Not like that bastard, Mello, who always yells at me. _You'll_ never yell at me, right? _You_ always try to help me. _You_ are loyal to me, because you _know_ how awesome I am!" The Skitty didn't say anything, but just looked down on it made Matt instantly feel better as he moved his character forward, initiating a battle with another pokemon. That was, until Mello came into the room. Matt blinked, and looked up as Mello snorted, jumping onto his own bed.

"Talking to your pixelated girlfriend again?" he teased, "God, you need a life, Matt. Get a real girl and stop playing Rune Factory." Matt issued a low growl as he took his pillow and threw it right at Mello.

"First of all, _dumbass_, I'm playing Pokemon," he retorted angrily, "Second off, I don't see _you_ with a girl either. A box with Betty Crocker's face doesn't count, either." Mello gave him a flat look as he opened his nightstand and took out a Hershey's bar, unwrapping it and chomping off a decent chunk before continuing their argument.

"Heh. I could get any girl I wanted at any time just by striking a pose, Matt," he reminded the other boy smugly, "I don't need to play dating sims to make myself feel better." Matt frowned, and found that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. That was a very, very cheap insult, and in his mind, it was a worse shot than death. His eye twitched as he reached for his goggles and shoved them on, glaring as hard as he could at Mello.

"You're lucky you burn off all the shit you eat or you'd be over three hundred tons by now," he countered furiously, "No girl would ever sleep with you _then_." Mello stood up, completely outraged with what Matt just said. They glared at each other, and then, Mello punched him square in the face. Matt went flying and slammed right into the hallway wall as Mello picked up his DS and tossed it out with him, slamming the door in his face. Matt sniffed as he slowly got up, picking up his DS. Then, he went to the door, turning the knob. But, it didn't budge. Mello had locked the door.

"Mello, open the door!" Matt exclaimed angrily, and when he heard loud music, he screamed, "_NOW!_" But, it was no use. Mello didn't open the door. Matt growled, and then stormed into the living room. Fine; let Mello be an asshole that night. Matt didn't care right then, as his back throbbed with pain from slamming into the wall, and his eye pulsed from Mello's slug. He climbed onto the couch, and then looked up. Why did everything with Mello always turn into a fight or a brawl? Weren't they supposed to be best friends? Matt didn't know, but right now, he wanted to drown out his problems before he actually _did_ cry. Taking off his now-cracked goggles, he turned his game back on. The screen looked blurry thank to his black eye, but at least he saw what he was doing... somewhat.

"I can't believe he actually slugged me in the face," he whispered, "I'm his best friend! Why does he always pick on _me_?" He simply sighed and shook his head, until he heard a voice somewhere in the room.

'_Don't cry, Matt!_' it said cheerfully, '_I still love you!_' Matt blinked. The voice sounded almost childlike, and very gentle to him. He looked around the living room, but saw absolutely nothing. His skin paled. Was he hearing things? Did Mello's punch rattle his brain that badly?

"...Near, you'd better not be hiding in here!" Matt called, but got simply a giggle in response.

'_I'm not Near, silly!_' the voice said, '_Tee hee! Look down!_' Matt raised a concerned brow, but did as the voice said and looked down. There, his Skitty looked back up at him, waving its little paw. Matt's eyes widened. He was definitely going insane. He dropped the DS and ran back to the bedroom door, pounding on it and screaming, "Mello! Help me! I'm going crazy! My Skitty's talking to me!" But, Mello didn't reply. Matt shivered, and knowing that Mello would be no help, returned to his DS. His Skitty waved again.

"Okay, my pokemon is waving to me. It's obvious I need to get some sleep," he decided, and shut his game off, "...guess I'm sleeping out here tonight." Sighing again, he took all of the throw pillows they had, along with one blanket, and made the couch into a temporary bed before climbing back on and turning out the lights. Yes, sleep would help wash away his pain... or so he hoped as he closed his eyes. Slowly, so slowly, sleep overcame him. He welcomed it freely.

When Matt finally opened his eyes, he wasn't in his living room as he remembered being in. No, he was somewhere much, much different as he looked around the new scene. The grass was fresh and green, the clouds fluffy and white, like giant marshmallows. And the sky was... purple? Matt stood up, raising a worried brow as he looked up. Indeed, the sky was a light shade of purple, as the clouds drifted along. That didn't seem normal to him, and as he looked around, he realized he couldn't be in the real world. There were no buildings, and all of the flowers looked incredibly tall, taller than they should have been. In all honesty, this new world scared him, wherever he was.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, blinking as he looked down at his shirt. He was still wearing what he went to bed in... right down to his boots, which he didn't actually take off. Nervously, he stepped forward as he called, "Mello? Dude, are you here?" But Mello didn't respond. Matt bit his lip, and ran forward a bit, until he heard another giggle, just like before. It scared him again, and he ran faster from it. Wherever this was, whatever this was, he wanted out. He wanted to go home. As he ran, he tripped and fell flat on his face in a patch of dirt. Groaning, he tried to look up, but he just felt so tired. And confused. He just wanted to know where he was and how he got there. And, for some reason, he had no intention of just moving. That was, until he heard the voice again.

"Oh no! Matt, are you okay?" The voice was amazingly clear now, and soon, Matt felt something tiny and furry jump onto his back, "Oh no! Come on, Matt! Get up!" He heard the jingling of bells as the creature jumped off. Sighing, Matt slowly picked himself up and looked at whoever was speaking to him. Lo and behold, it was a Skitty. No, not just a Skitty. It was _his_ Skitty. He laughed as it tackled him as soon as he was up.

"I'm fine, Skitty," he replied, "But where am I, and why are you here? Is this a dream?" Skitty looked at him, and tilted her head as she considered his question. To her, this wasn't a dream. But, to Matt, it probably _was_ very different.

"You're in my world now!" Skitty said happily, figuring that was the best way to answer him, "You were so sad, so I asked Alakazam for help, and he brought you here! Now we can play for hours and mean, old Mello won't yell at you for it!" Matt snorted. He liked that idea, but what was he going to do here? And, if what Skitty said was true... he was in a world full of pokemon. There would be no humans save for him. And somehow, that idea was just fine with him. He set Skitty down, and she ran in a circle around him as he walked forward.

"So, I'm in the world of pokemon now?" he asked, "Sweet. But, where are we supposed to go? And how do I get back to my world?" Skitty looked up at him again, and frowned. She didn't actually have an answer for that; she simply wanted to help him feel better about what happened, and all she knew about that was that someone really mean had hurt him. She circled around him again.

"Um... I don't know. We might need to ask Alakazam again," she replied, her ears drooping. They perked right back up when she said, "But we can play now, Matt! Can we play for a bit? Please?" Matt laughed, and found himself agreeing. This was either a weird dream, or he was in his favorite video game, but he didn't particularly care. To hell if Mello thought he had won their argument! Happily, he followed Skitty as she ran through the field, at first it simply being full of grass. But, Matt soon found she was leading him to a field full of flowers. The smell was intoxicating, almost as much so as the cigarettes he smoked. Only, not nearly as unhealthy. He laughed again. Somehow, this made all of his pain disappear.

"Man, I have to find a way to drag Near here one day!" Matt told Skitty, stopping as he nearly tripped, "He'd love this place."

"I could talk to Alakazam again! He'd know how to do that!" Skitty told him cheerfully, and nudged a ball toward Matt. He snorted; Pokemon were a lot like pets, now that he thought about it. And, if Skitty were a virtual pet, it'd make sense that she wanted to play with him. And, if there's one thing Matt understood, it was the virtual world and video games. He picked up the ball and threw it, with Skitty speeding like a bullet to catch it. Then, he repeated, with Skitty chasing and laughing all the while. After the fifth round, though, Matt simply sat down. Skitty dragged the ball over, but didn't bother him with it. She merely sat by his side and asked, "Are you still mad at Mello?" Matt adjusted his cracked goggles, and looked up at the sky. He didn't know. His eye still hurt, but was he actually angry?

"...no. I think I'm just sad," Matt told her, petting her like he would a cat, "I mean, he's my best friend. But sometimes, he's just such an asshole. I mean, I did my best to be there for him. It's not my fault some idiot in a bus decided to drive little kids home this afternoon. It's not my fault the store had a bakery-related fire. It's definitely not _my_ fault Misa called to chat my ear off and make me burn dinner, either. Yet, he blames me and only me, Skitty. I just wish he'd stop." Skitty looked down. Matt was still sad, and she had no idea how to even help him.

"It'll be okay, Matt. I'm sure, once you get home, he'll be happy to see you!" she said, trying to remain cheerful, "Why... huh?" She looked behind her, and squeaked, ducking behind Matt's arm as he too looked, and saw a Gengar standing there, grinning viciously at him. He blinked; he had no idea what he should've been feeling right then. If he were ten years younger, he might've wet himself, but right then, Gengar wasn't scaring him.

"May I help you?" he asked the Gengar, raising an interested brow. The Gengar snorted, its grin widening. It stepped forward.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, stinkbomb, you can," Gengar replied, as it smelled the tobacco on Matt's clothing, "You can start by letting me smash you, crash you, and thrash you to bits, _human_!" Matt's lips thinned. He didn't know what to expect from a pokemon, but being threatened wasn't one of them. He looked down at Skitty. She shivered as she looked at Gengar, until she saw the grin on Matt's face. Then, her confidence returned. Matt looked back at the Gengar, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Awww, well, that's a shame you feel that way, since I had a little present for you..." Matt said, and then pointed and yelled, "_GO, SKITTY, TAKE DOWN ATTACK!_" Skitty soared through the air like a bullet right toward Gengar, but if Matt expected her to win, it didn't happen. Skitty flew right through Gengar, landing in a tree as Matt's mouth dropped open, "Why didn't it work!?" Gengar gave him a flat look.

"I'm a ghost, idiot. Her lame normal attacks won't even dent me!" Gengar replied, "And you're supposed to be a gamer, too! Ha, I hope you taste better than you game, loser!" He opened his mouth wide, so wide that it would've easily fit Matt inside. Then, he began to rush over toward Matt, closing his mouth over the boy's entire body... until he himself couldn't budge. Returning to normal size, he said, "What the hell!?" Looking behind him, he saw Skitty biting his ankle. He almost laughed, except that he was weak against her Bite, and it really, really hurt.

"Leave Matt alone, you big poopie-head!" Skitty exclaimed, "How's _this_ for a normal attack!?" Then, she jumped up and bit off Gengar's head. Purple goo spewed everywhere within the field, splashing flowers, grass, and some of the pokemon who were napping there as Gengar's husk... or more, what was left of it... shrank into a puddle of slime, where the grass absorbed it all. Matt simply stared, unable to believe what he saw. Right before him, his cute, innocent, pink pokemon just _bit Gengar's head off_ despite being less than half its size! Gengar's guts were thrown everywhere, and yet no one seemed to even care about that! It was like murder! Only, somehow, it was awfully cute to see Skitty actually beating a _ghost pokemon_.

"Way to go, Skitty!" Matt cheered, and picked Skitty up, "You kicked his ass big-time!" He hugged Skitty happily, and she nuzzled his cheek.

"He was going to eat you, Matt!" she told him, and jumped down, "You're my trainer! I'll always protect you! But... why did Gengar attack you? He doesn't get so violent towards people, so why you?" Matt didn't answer. He didn't want to tell her that he was pretty sure it was because Gengar was jealous of him. Luckily, though, he didn't need to as Alakazam walked up to him, having witnessed the entire battle either through physically seeing it or using telepathy. Matt simply grinned when he saw the elder pokemon.

"Ah, that was before Gengar was caught and put under a new trainer," Alakazam replied, "Out of jealousy, he attacked you, Sir Matt. I sense... you are in a lot of danger despite this being your dream." Matt blinked. A dream? This was a dream? He looked down. That meant he wasn't actually in the world of Pokemon. His Skitty wasn't real. It made his spirit plummet.

"Alakazam, Matt can't be in danger!" Skitty exclaimed, frowning herself as she jumped up, "We have to help him get out, then! Can't you send him back?" Alakazam looked down at the younger pokemon, and shook his head, closing his eyes. Skitty's ears drooped as she saw this.

"I'm sorry, Skitty, but I cannot do that, even with my superior psychic abilities," Alakazam told her regretfully, "I can evoke dreams... but I cannot end them. Matt must journey forth and end this dream properly. That means... seeing who it is that's turning his sleep inside-out." Matt blinked again. If he knew RPGs, which he definitely did, this was starting to sound like one of the prophecies of legend so widely mentioned in them. And that meant his gaming skills would be put to the test again. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling as he thought about it.

"So, you mean I have to wander around, fight a bunch of battles to get Skitty and I stronger, and then kick whoever's doing this in their ass just so I don't die?" Matt asked, and when Alakazam nodded, all he could say was "SWEET!" Alakazam gave him a rather flat look as he looked down at Skitty, and then began to lead her off toward where Gengar had come from, intent on finding whoever was going to ruin his awesome dream.

"Don't you wish to know who you're facing!?" Alakazam asked, when he realized Matt had no intention of listening to any of the exposition he was about to give. Matt looked back, and thought about it carefully. He figured he might want to know what he's dealing with... until he remembered he was having a dream about _pokemon_. He barely needed to know how to read in order to finish Pokemon Blue, and he was only 6 when he played it. He grinned, and shook his head.

"No thanks, dude! I'm pretty sure I can figure this out my own way!" Matt replied, and once again started off with Skitty. Alakazam sighed and shook his head, a large drop of sweat rolling down as he realized he might've made a huge mistake bringing Matt to their world. Matt, on the other hand, simply strode down the field, his head held high at the prospect of proving his mad gaming skills again. If this was anything like the Pokemon games, he could close his eyes and end this nightmare just like that! Skitty looked up at him as they left the field.

"So, Matt, what're you going to do?" she asked him, hopping around his legs as he stopped, "Do you know who'd want to hurt you?" Matt looked up. He had a few guesses, but none of them made sense. After all, how could Mello, Light, Roger, Linda, Misa, Matsuda, and Mikami possibly get into his dreams? His next thought went to Near, but Near was too kind to him to warrant death. Hell, Near _played games_ with him if Matt felt the urge to invite Near over!

"I don't know, Skitty," he admitted, taking his cracked goggles off, "It's probably someone I don't know, though. I mean, I'm awesome! Why would anyone... except maybe Mello... want to hurt _me_?" He smiled as he looked at the sun, and it shone perfectly off his teeth as he did so, as if to further prove his point. Skitty seemed to agree with him, and after another moment, Matt continued on the short path until they came to a small village. And, not to his surprise, it was run completely by more pokemon! Skitty seemed overjoyed to see the village, and tugged Matt's sleeve as she bounded forward, dragging the boy with her as she ran.

"Hey! Skitty, stop! I need that arm!" Matt laughed, as they sped through a quiet city street, until Skitty stopped at one food stand that was currently serving hot dogs. She looked up at Matt.

"Sorry Matt! I was just so hungry!" Skitty exclaimed, and Matt laughed. Somehow, that didn't surprise him either, and now that he thought about it, his stomach growled, too. Mello had pretty much destroyed his dinner that night. Snorting, Matt took out his wallet and greeted the Wigglytuff that ran the food stand.

"I'd like four hot dogs, please!" he stated, and Wigglytuff reached into his stand, grabbing four very big hot dogs on four equally big buns.

"That'll be 15, please," he said, and Matt paid. Then, he took the hot dogs and sat at a table with Skitty. She took one, leaving the other three for him, and happily, they began to eat them heartily. That was, until they heard three pokemon in the booth next to them whispering, and they sounded really scared of something. Curious, Matt glanced over at them, and saw that they were Machamp, Hariyama, and Onix, all of them being rather large pokemon. Whatever it was that scared them had to be serious.

"I'm not kidding! They took all my money!" the Machamp whined to his two friends, "I was innocently practicing my Karate Chop for the upcoming Chuck Norris Battledome event, and all of the sudden, those two just cornered me and told me they'd kill me if I didn't give them my money!"

"That's terrible!" the Onix exclaimed, "Those two have gone too far! Tell me you got Growlithe on the case!" The Machamp shook his head sadly as he ate an Oran berry.

"No, my friends, I had no time," Machamp continued, "I was so afraid of them, I completely forgot to tell Growlithe. But, it's getting bad. I hear they're bribing anyone who crosses the northern bridge! Someone has to stop them before they act on it! Someone brave... someone strong, who knows how to battle without having to read any instruction manual!" Matt's eyes lit up. He could do all of that! And, it was a chance to make Skitty stronger, too. He turned to the three pokemon.

"Have no fear, my fellow pokemon! Skitty and I will help you!" he offered, as he finished his last hot dog, "Just tell us where these jerks are and we'll get your money back for you!" Skitty nodded as the three pokemon glanced at each other with concern. It wasn't that they didn't trust Matt; they simply were worried that he wasn't strong enough to take down the two thieves.

"Are you sure you want to do this for us?" Hariyama asked, as Machamp shivered at the mere recollection, "I mean, those two are really scary, boy. Not even Onix can stand up to him, and _nothing_ scares him!" Matt looked over all of the pokemon gathered within the area. Whatever danger there was, it didn't matter to him right then. All he could see were scared pokemon, and being the wonderful guy he was, he aimed to help them. He grinned, putting his cracked goggles back on.

"Just give me a place and I'll bring their heads on a paper plate," he said proudly. Five minutes later, he and Skitty left the village, having gotten directions from Machamp. They were to go North, towards a bridge, hence Machamp saying the pokemon would be at the northern bridge. Though the directions were vague, Matt felt he had what he needed to get there without an actual map. Skitty was faithfully by his side as they walked. Eventually, they began to see a river, which according to Machamp, was a sign that they were close.

"Matt, I think we're close!" Skitty said happily, "We're almost there! We're almost..." She stopped, as did Matt, for as they walked, they came across another pokemon simply lying in the middle of the path, the poor creature's face in the dirt. Skitty frowned, and rushed over, poking the pokemon with her tail. It was a Meowth, and as it looked up at Skitty, it smiled.

"Sitrus... berry...?" he asked, looking from Skitty to Matt. Matt blinked, and found a particularly large, orange berry by his foot. He tossed it over to Meowth, who gobbled it up and jumped to his feet, the berry instantly reviving him. He grinned and said, "Thank you, my good human! You just saved _this_ Meowth a world of hunger! Tell me, how can I help the two of you? I feel a need to actually repay you!" Matt snorted. He personally didn't feel a need to make a cat repay him, but if the cat felt such a need, he didn't want to stop the little thing. Skitty sat down, and looked across the river. She could barely see the bridge up ahead, but she did see two silhouettes in the distance. Were those the pokemon they were looking for?

"We were wondering if you knew about the pokemon bribing people on the North bridge," Skitty told him, "Are they the ones who hurt you?" Meowth scratched his chin. He didn't actually remember much of his attack, but he did remember crossing the bridge. It had to be them! He snapped his fingers.

"Yes, my friends, I believe they are!" he cried, jumping up, "Why, I ought to bop them for it, too! But, why would you both want to know about them? It's dangerous up ahead with Me... Melting Point Mountain up ahead!" Matt blinked as Meowth laughed nervously, and then glanced down at Skitty. She seemed a bit hesitant to let Meowth join them as well, but Matt did have to admit he liked Meowth's fiery spirit. It reminded him of Mello... except not nearly as mean. Or as bitchy. That comparison made Matt grin, and actually consider Meowth as a team member.

"Well, little buddy, why don't you join us so you _can_ bop them for it?" Matt offered, "The more the merrier, I always say! Unless, of course, Mello's the 'more.' Then it just becomes 'the more, the scarier." He laughed, thinking his little rhyme was just so clever as he walked ahead. Skitty bounced after him, neither of them noticing Meowth snickering nervously as he brought out a cell phone, quickly dialing a number on it. After a brief exchange of words with someone on the other end, Meowth hung up the phone and ran after Matt, who was already getting closer to the bridge at that point. Carefully, they walked across the bridge, over the placid river below, and when they reached the other side, Meowth stopped and looked around nervously.

"What's wrong, Meowth?" Skitty asked, frowning when she saw how nervous he'd grown. Matt stopped and looked around as well, but saw nothing dangerous within the area. There were no pokemon around, no traps, no pits for them to fall into. What was making Meowth so nervous?

"This is where I saw those pokemon," Meowth shivered, and pointed behind Matt, "Holy Hariyama, there they are!" Matt gasped and turned around, but if he expected big, macho pokemon, he soon became disappointed. There stood just two lone pokemon, and they were _tiny_, both being smaller than even Skitty was! The tinier of the two, a Poochyena, growled as he bounded toward Matt.

"Give us your gold, fools, or we're going to bite you!" he yelled, stopping just in front of Matt. Matt himself couldn't believe what he saw, and took off his cracked goggles to clean them, just to make sure he saw right. But, his eyes didn't deceive him. The pokemon were still tinier than Skitty. He bit his lip, and then started laughing as Poochyena asked, "What's so funny!?"

"You are!" Matt replied, "You're the 'big, scary' pokemon Machamp was whining about!? You guys are smaller than Skitty is! How tought can you possibly be?" Poochyena's eyes widened with horror as Matt spoke, and immediately, he looked at his cohort, Houndour. They both looked absolutely mortified with Matt's outburst.

"You... you dare laugh at us!? Insulting! Inconceivable!" Houndour yelled, "By the grace of Garland, we will _knock you down!_" Then, both he and Poochyena proceeded to ram into Matt with Take Down. But because they were just so tiny, all they managed to do was knock him over onto his back. Skitty growled and jumped on Matt's stomach, but before she could react, Meowth was much faster. He ran up and bopped both Poochyena and Houndour on the heads, knocking them flat on the ground as large lumps appeared.

"Ha! Take that for knocking me out cold, peons!" he cheered, and then looked over at Matt, "Well, my friend, shall we continue on?" Matt blinked as he stood up, not entirely sure of just _how_ he was kicked around by two tiny pokemon or how Meowth won, but he nodded anyway. The sooner they went, the sooner he'd find out just who was ruining his dream. Once again, they started along, passing Poochyena as they did so. He lifted his head, issuing a low growl.

"Don't think you won this, Meowth! Next time we see you, we're going to rock you, sock you, then pick you up and drop you!" he hissed, before exhaustion once again hit him as he ended with, "...spoony bard..." His head flopped on the ground, and he didn't move again. Matt scratched his head, wondering what Poochyena meant, but Meowth simply urged him forward. So, they walked, Matt becoming wary with every sound that came to their ears. What Alakazam said still haunted his mind, and now, he began to regret not listening to the old pokemon. A bad feeling came to the pit of his stomach, and though he wanted to rule it on eating all those hot dogs, he knew it was most probably fear. After all, he could see a large mountain looming high above them. In every game he played, that was never a good sign, and he knew this was no exception. Still, he walked forward as Meowth told Skitty about the area around them. Apparently, Meowth did indeed live on the mountain he vaguely mentioned, and coincidentally, he knew that was where Matt needed to go next. And, for some reason, that didn't bother Matt as he listened distantly to the two pokemon chattering. Only when they reached the foot of the mountain, did Matt snap back to reality and realize Meowth was addressing him.

"Well, we're here!" Meowth said, gesturing to the huge mountain, "Mello... Mellow Mountain Majesty! Yup, that's the place!" Skitty looked up at the giant mountain in awe, never having actually scaled anything so big. Matt, however, stared at Meowth critically, his eyes narrowing behind his goggles.

"I thought it was called Melting Point Mountain," he said suspiciously. Meowth's skin paled as Matt continued with, "Don't you even know the place of where you live?" Meowth's eye twitched, knowing he just made a very big mistake, and proceeded to just push Matt and Skitty up the trail, not caring when they both protested.

"Less talking, more climbing!" Meowth said forcefully, and thusly, their climb up the mountain began. It was shortlived, but nonetheless creepy as Matt took the lead up the path. The sky darkened, and occasionally, blasts of lightning and claps of thunder began to terrorize the area, and frequent gusts of wind came to rip across the trees, but none of that scared or stopped Matt in any way. No, the weather would never do such a thing. But what _did_ worry Matt was the lack of pokemon. Absolutely nothing seemed to stand in his way to stop him as they walked up the path, and within just a few moments, they stood at the summit. Finally, one pokemon managed to run up to them. It was Absol, and he looked at Matt with gleaming red eyes.

"Human," he said, "I advise, do not continue on. You are being deceived. You will not survive if you go and face him now!" Matt blinked, and grinned, knowing exactly what this meant: Exposition time. Finally, he would find out what was going on, despite the knowledge that he'd already have known if he hadn't blown Alakazam off. But, he ignored that fact. Meanwhile, Meowth cursed, knowing that whatever he was secretly planning, it really wasn't going well. His boss would never be pleased. Desperately, he tapped Absol on the shoulder.

"Hey, I think I saw a blizzard over there," Meowth said, and led Absol toward the edge of the cliff, "Right over there!" Matt simply stared up at the large building they were close to, and didn't even see as Meowth shoved Absol right off the cliff, thusly destroying any exposition Matt intended to get. After a moment of complete silence on Absol's part, Matt turned around, finally noticing Absol wasn't there.

"...where'd he go?" Matt asked, looking around, "Damn it, my exposition! I was just about to find out whose ass I'm kicking!" Skitty frowned as she jumped up into Matt's arms, but Meowth simply snorted, tugging on Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah... about that. Absol told me to tell you to go into this really ominous-looking building," Meowth replied, hoping Matt was really as dense as he seemed, "He said that what you need to kick this guy's ass is in there. I think it's a sword or something." Matt's grin widened further. That would be just awesome! Of all the games he ever played, nearly ninety percent of the heroes used swords. He was ecstatic about the idea, and immediately ran toward the building, Meowth tagging along behind him as Skitty stayed in his arms. Once inside, though, the terrible feeling he had returned, and he stopped. It was pitch black in the building, and he had no flash light. Carefully, he felt around for a light switch, but just as he hit a box, the lights came on. He winced from the sudden flash, dropping Skitty, who gasped in shock.

"Ack! What the hell!?" Matt exclaimed, "My eyes!"

"Hello, _Matt_. I've been waiting for you to get your slow ass up here!" Matt's eyes popped open as he recognized the voice. It was Mello! But... how did Mello even get in his dreams? And did that mean this was now a nightmare? Damn, Matt now wished he _really_ listened to Alakazam instead of blowing him off. Of all people, Mello was last on his list of enemies!

"Mello!? But... but why!?" Matt asked, eyes tearing up, "I thought we were friends!" Mello snorted as he took out a large Hershey's bar, chomping half of it off.

"And I thought you knew how to cook dinner, but you ended up burning that to cinders," Mello retorted smugly, "I'm tired of you escaping to your little dream world of magic, so I came _here_ to kick your ass for being so whiny all of the time." Matt's eyes widened in anger. Whiny!? Him!? _Mello_ was the one who destroyed half their apartment on a regular basis when things went wrong! Matt's brows furrowed.

"What!? Me, whiny!?" Matt exclaimed, "Dude, you're the one who goes freakin' _ballistic_ over a burnt dinner! I'm the one who's always trying to chill and beat Tetris! How am I the whiny one!?"

"Oh please, Matt. I see you get all teary-eyed whenever I turn off your Xbox while you're doing lame Cruise mode on Midnight Club," Mello said, rolling his eyes, "I _see_ you nearly have a heart attack when I unplug your computer so you don't become a living, breathing zombie. But, that's not the point. The point is, I'm going to kill you now, and it's all thanks to my little buddy there." Matt blinked, and realized Mello was talking about Meowth. He looked back at Meowth, who went as white as a ghost.

"You... _you double-crossed us!?_" Matt yelled, and Meowth laughed nervously... until Skitty then tackled him so hard, he went flying right out the window, slamming right into Absol, both of them falling off the cliff again. Angrily, Matt turned to Mello again and asked, "Dude, can't we just talk about this? Why does this have to end in a fight!?" Mello snorted again as two more pokemon ran out. It was Houndour and Poochyena, and it was then that Matt realized he'd been led right into a trap. He cursed, hating his dream more and more, though he loved that he was teamed up with Skitty.

"Because every time I let you go, you do some shitfaced move that gets _me_ in trouble!" Mello told him, eye twitching, "Well, no more! I'm sick of you ruling the world with your badass good looks and your... your... your stupid video games! It's time _I_ leave my mark! Houndour, Poochyena, get out my latest contraption!" The two pokemon scurried away, leaving Matt, Mello, and Skitty to stare at each other in silence. Minutes passed, but they didn't return. Matt glanced around, and when it reached to nearly ten minutes, he decided to engage Mello once again.

"Dude, how long is this going to take?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "This is getting anti-climactic here!"

"Give them a minute, Matt. It's a heavy contraption," Mello replied, just as his two henchmen returned with a box, "Ah! Here it is. Now, stare, Matt. Stare into the face of doom. Stare it down like the gamer you are, and stare until you realize I've won yet again, my _best friend forever_." Matt simply blinked as he looked at the 'face of doom' Mello mentioned.

"...dude, it's a box," he replied, as Skitty sniffed at it. Mello simply grinned, though, as his two henchmen ran away.

"Oh, you will see, my _dear, brotherly friend_," he stated, and pressed the button on the box, "You will see just how badass you _aren't_." Matt waited, and slowly, the box rumbled, and then it exploded in a flash of light. And, when the dust cleared, a giant robot replaced Mello, taller than anything Matt had ever seen as the laboratory they were in melted away to reveal the outside again. Mello laughed and said, "Are you ready to get your ass kicked by my new Transformers!?"

"That's _seriously_ your only way to kill me? Using a Transformers reference in _my_ dream?" Matt asked flatly, and then grinned as he readied his fists, "Bring it on, Optimus Slime!" Mello simply snorted and aimed a rocket at Matt, but seeing as how this was Matt's dream, he simply blew it up by batting his eyes. Mello cursed, and decided to just try and flatten Matt with his giant robot foot. Which, he managed. He laughed hysterically as his foot slammed down on Matt.

"Ha! Take _THAT_ for opposing me, Matt!" Mello cried happily, "Finally, _I'll_ be the most beloved orphan in the world! _I'll_ be the most badass hitman to ever kill! _I_ will finally _kill Near_ without you messing it all up! You hear me!?" He looked and saw Skitty glowing, using every ounce of her power to try and resurrect Matt, and he felt the earth beneath his Transformer quake and rumble. Then, he heard a mighty roar, a roar so terrifying, he was absolutely sure that somehow, Kira himself managed to get into Matt's dream. And he knew murder was a crime. But, no, it wasn't Kira. Suddenly, Mello went flying across the field, slamming into a building, successfully destroying it. And, when he looked up, he saw Matt. Or, what he thought was Matt, if Matt had been injected with serious amounts of steroids and painted green. Matt was now over thirty feet tall, glowing green, and stomping over to where Mello now lay, his Transformers busted entirely. Somehow, Matt turned into a replica of the Hulk, complete with anger issues as he stormed over.

"Matt angry! Matt smash friend!" he roared, and Mello screamed as he dived out of the way, Matt being gigantic compared to Mello's human frame, "Mello make Matt mad! Matt destroy!" He swung his fists, smashing down trees as Mello ran as fast as he could. But, it was no use. He was pushed right to the edge of the cliff. Matt roared behind him, "Matt kill Mello! Mello jerk! Matt smash!"

"And he tells me I'm insane?" Mello asked, as Skitty hopped over, "He has to be kidding me. He's the one who's been infused with Hulk genes!"

"Well, it's your fault for being a big meanie-head!" Skitty told him, "So either apologize or face my master's wrath, meanie-head!" Mello snorted. Like that was _ever_ going to happen! No, he'd defeat Matt and claim his awesomeness his own way. He stood up as Matt came storming forward, carrying a huge tree to use as a makeshift club. Mello still had tricks up his sleeves. He grinned psychotically as he took out a remote from his pocket, pressing the button on it. Another roar sounded, and soon, Godzilla himself came storming out of the ocean, and up to where Matt stood, watching in complete and total confusion. How did Mello even manage to bring _Godzilla_ into the _Pokemon world_? He didn't know how, but he had a feeling he had to destroy Godzilla if he had any hope of waking up. And, he was ready.

"Matt smash!" he yelled, swinging the tree around, but it did no good. Godzilla simply crushed it with his tail, sending Matt sprawling on the ground as he began to shrink, the power he used draining too quickly to stay as the Hulk. He slowly stood up, and looked down at his tiny human form as he asked, "What the hell? What happened to my badass Hulk ability!? Mello, what did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything, Matt. You're the one who used all your power on me," Mello replied smugly, "Good going, genius." Matt growled. This just wasn't fair! Here, he was finally having a fun dream, and once again, Mello was ruining it because he was mad at him. Matt looked down at Skitty. This was _his_ dream, and _he_ wanted Mello out of his head. He grinned, and Skitty's ears perked up. In his mind, Skitty was the strongest monster in the world, stronger than anything he ever saw. She could easily take on Godzilla if he simply asked her to. It gave him a warm feeling to know, and shoving his cracked goggles back on, he pointed to Godzilla.

"This is it, Skitty! This is why Alakazam sent us here! To stop Mello!" he cried, "_TAKE DOWN ATTACK!_"

"Oh please. You honestly think a _Skitty_ can beat Godzilla!?" Mello asked, laughing as Skitty charged forward, "Wow, you're even dumber than I thought, Matt. But, it's no skin off my nose! Godzilla, eat her!" Godzilla roared, and bent down to pick Skitty up, but she was just too small! She jumped and slammed into Godzilla, and by a feat possible only to Matt, she blew Godzilla away with her Take Down. The mighty lizard sped through the field at such a velocity, that when he collided into Mello, he vectored the poor boy into a mountain, crushing him with his giant girth. Silence reigned as Matt walked over, Mello disappearing from sight as fireflies flew out from where he stood. Godzilla was gone as well, and as the victory fanfare from Final Fantasy X played, Matt realized he won. He defeated Mello. He looked down at Skitty, and frowned. Any second, his dream might end. He didn't want that; he barely played with Skitty at all.

"I... I think I'm going to wake up soon, Skitty," he said sadly, bending down to hug her, "All of this time was spent kicking Mello's ass, and now I have to leave. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Matt! I'll be here for the next time you visit!" she said cheerfully, nuzzling his cheek, "I'll always want to play with you!" Matt sniffled, hugging Skitty close as the world around him faded. Darkness encircled him, and he sighed. Skitty was gone. His dream ended, something he didn't want to happen. But, he had to wake up at some point, and as he slowly opened his eyes, the reality of his own world came back into view. He looked down. Mello was on the floor, Matt having no idea how he got there. On his lap sat a Skitty doll, which he didn't remember having before. He picked it up, and unfolded the note that was stuck to its stomach. He blinked.

'_Take good care of me, Matt!_' was all it said, and a slow smile crept up on Matt's face. Skitty went back to his world with him as a doll. It wasn't just a dream, then. Skitty was real. This made Matt very happy, and carefully, he set the doll on his shoulder as he stood up. He looked around, and then headed toward the door. He was hungry, but he certainly didn't feel up to cooking after what happened the previous night. No, he'd beg Near to bring him food. Opening it, he turned to Mello, who he was sure was asleep on the ground.

"Dude, I'm going over and making Near give us breakfast, okay?" he asked, and walked out. But Mello didn't respond. For, unbeknownst to Matt, as he closed their apartment door, when he struck the final blow to Mello, killing him off in his dream, he unknowingly killed his best friend for real. And that was, unfortunately for Mello, that. All he could do now was wait for Matt to figure out that he actually did die. And, when that happened, he hoped Matt wasn't afraid of ghosts. For, this blonde ghost had no intention of leaving Matt alone now...

--(End Chapter)

And so, after defeating Mello and waking up from his dream, Matt now intends to spend the morning freeloading at Near's place, all the while Mello's just lying dead in their living room. Poor Mello. Anyway, I have absolutely no idea where I got the idea for this. I think it had to do with my last DN one-shot, with Matt and his beloved level 99 Skitty. Overall, hopefully it came out all right. So, read on and click that Review button!


End file.
